MACECAT
by Shawtytastic
Summary: i've been absolutely ACHING to upload a backstory for my undertale oc, macecat. it is very short, but i did work very hard on it. i hope you all enjoy. i will be publishing substories here and there. 3 (relationships, happenings after frisk arrives.) i do plan on adding a bit of a closer/more intimate relationship between sans and macecat later on, oo expect one or two smuts. ;3c
1. A stranger under the snow

it was just another day in snowdin. the wind was howling, it was bitterly and bone-chillingly cold, enough to cause tiny icicles to hang off of the tip of your nose. most monster folk in snowdin wear thick clothing to keep from freezing. a lot had just adapted to the weather.

deep in the forest which stood guarding the ruins, someone had gotten stuck in a pile of snow. as if the cold wasn't bad enough already, being stuck unconscious in the snow was worse. the monster stuck in the snow was long knocked out, a tail poking out from underneath along with a hand and a sword on the ground. something had stomped on it. on the end of this monster's tail was a large mace, it didn't look like it was made of armor, more of a natural substance possibly made by the monster's body. who knows how long he or she has been here, thankfully, the creature was still alive.

sans, being a sentry just outside of the forest itself, found his job equally boring as he found it tiring. he decided to leave his sentry station, maybe take a bit of a walk. he walked past the large, pale purple door which blocked off the exit to the ruins. sans sat at the base of the large door, beginning to fall asleep, like he usually does upon resting somewhere.

under their pile of snow, they began to wake up. the monster started to hyperventilate. their entire body was numb from being underneath the snow, for god knows how long.. the last thing they remember was being attacked, but they can't remember what. they didn't really feel like turning into a useless pile of dusty powder. the monster squirmed, slowly moving themselves inch-by-inch out of the crushing snow. "help.." wheezing, they took a deep breath. "help!" they screamed. sans heard something from inside the forest. he shot up, quickly teleporting towards the sound, but seeing nothing but a pile of snow. "hm. odd." he thought, turning to walk back towards the ruins exit. just at that moment, the monster trapped under the snow yelled again, their voice cracked and gravel-like from having their chest crushed. sans teleported to the pile of snow, grabbing the furry hand which stuck out from the side. it was hard to see because it was as white as the snow itself. gasping was heard, as the monster fell out onto the ground with a thud. "hey, buddy, what are you doing out here? it's too cold to-" the monster interrupted him. "thank you. it's.. i.." she looked up. "oh, i'm terribly sorry, i-" sans chuckled, helping her up. "it's alright. we need to get you to warmth, urgently." he took his phone out of his pocket, calling a number that she didn't see. she looked around her. as she gripped her forearms, shivering, she saw the sentry station, the forest, the worn down path which led to somewhere in the distance. it was too foggy to see where. sans, after talking to whoever he was talking to, closed his flip-phone and put it back into his pocket. "uh, i'm sans, by the way. sans the skeleton." she grinned at him. "i'm macecat. nice to meet you, sans!" she extended a.. floating hand? sans got the chance to examine this monster. a somewhat tall and lanky, cat-like monster, whom looked happy to see him. she wore a navy blue turtleneck which was ripped and dirty along with torn, blue jeans. she didn't wear shoes. her head was completely separate from her body, along with her hands and feet. her face was round and fluffy, her ears perked up and alert. she had black eyes with small, slit like pupils, one yellow and one cyan. she didn't have a nose, but her smell was probably helped by magic. on the end of her long tail, a large, sharp-spiked mace swung slowly from side to side. it looked heavy, but it was light. it could still deal a lot of damage, though. sans shook her hand, a wink on his face as the sound of a whoopie cushion echoed throughout the clearing. macecat pulled her hand away in shock, before howling with laughter. "ahah, that was good, i didn't expect that." macecat had forgotten how cold she was. sans chuckled. "we better get you back before you turn into a walking popsicle." macecat giggled. sans' grin grew a little wider for a moment, and she didn't think it was possible. "hey, i know a shortcut." sans grabbed macecat's hand, before everything went black.

suddenly, they appeared inside of a medium sized house. macecat stumbled for a moment, almost falling over. she was dizzy and kind of confused. "heh, you did pretty well for a first time." macecat screwed up her face. "hey, i'm learning to teleport myself, i'm not used to teleporting with others." she gripped the couch, trying not to stumble again. at that moment, another figure stormed into the room. "SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CALLED ME AN HOUR AGO!" sans shrugged. "i needed to get my friend here to warmth, or she would have frozen to death." the taller skeleton stomped his boot. "SANS! YOU'RE SO LAZY! MAYBE TAKING A SHORTER AMOUNT OF TIME WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER! AT LEAST SHE IS SAFE, THOUGH. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO YOUR AID?" macecat stepped forward and extended her paw. "hello, are you a friend of sans?" the taller skeleton stuck out his chest triumphantly. "YES! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU MUST BE MACECAT?" papyrus shook macecat's paw, not questioning her floatiness. she nodded, looking around the room. "um, do you, maybe, have a blanket or some clothes i can borrow? i'd hate to be rude, but.. i am so cold, i can't feel my toes." papyrus crossed his arms. "FRET NOT, FLOATY ONE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET YOU THE WARMEST OF BLANKETS!" he ran out of the room, leaving sans and macecat to their lonesome. sans winked. "isn't my brother cool?" macecat nodded. "he's your brother? oh wow, you are so different." sans chuckled. "heh, yeah. we share a strong bond, at least." papyrus stormed back into the room holding a red blanket. "THIS IS FROM MY BED! BUT I DON'T MIND, YOU CAN BORROW IT. I'VE GOT SPARES!" macecat took the blanket, thanking papyrus. she wrapped it around herself, closing her eyes. "oh, so warm! again, thank you so much for letting me come into your home. you're both so nice." sans nodded. "if you need anywhere to stay, we are more than happy to have you here." as papyrus went into the kitchen, sans breathed out a loud sigh. "heya, so, i am going to go to grillby's for lunch. if you want to come, feel free to." macecat nodded, clenching her stomach. "i don't know how long it's been since i ate last... that would be great!"

* * *

they both arrived at grillby's. it appeared to sit directly in the center of town. as they stepped inside, a rush of warmness hit them both. talking and happily eating monsters sat everywhere, armored ones, small ones, all sorts of monsters. macecat raised her nose to the air, taking in a greasy, delicious scent. she exhaled. oh, how long it's been since she last smelt something like this. some of the monsters looked at her, giving friendly smiles. she followed sans to the counter, sitting upon adjustable chairs affixed to the ground.

sans gestured something to the fire monster behind the counter, before turning his body towards her. "so. i'm curious. where did you come from?" macecat scratched her chin. "i don't know. the last thing i remember... was fighting away a monster in the forest. those darned bullies." she shrugged. "after that, i don't remember anything, except waking up under a crushing pressure on my chest." sans tapped the counter-top with his bony hands, a taptaptapping sound almost completely drowned out by the murmur of conversation inside the building. "what about you?" she asked, her eyes focused on his hands. "heh. i'm just another monster here, you know?" macecat shifted in her seat. "oh, come on, there's gotta be something more." grillby brought out their food, and set it on the counter. macecat turned towards the burger. it looked good, and she couldn't wait to dig in. "well, you see, i just work as a sentry outside the ruins. it's boring." macecat set down the sandwich. "...sentry...? sentry for what?" sans hasn't touched his food yet. "humans. i have to sit around all day and watch for them. but i don't really care about capturing anybody. it's just to make my brother happy." macecat was already halfway through her food. "humans, huh? i used to work in the core, you know. i.. may have suffered slight amnesia when the snow hit my head. i don't remember much else." sans gazed at her hands. "hey, i have been wondering, what's the deal with your hands?" macecat looked at her palms. "magnetic magic." she replied abruptly, her gaze off somewhere. "it's magnetic energy combined with a little bit of magic!" she winked at him. "if my separated limbs get too far away from my body, they just... fall off." sans' expression was curious. "what about your head?" she hesitated for a moment. "the magnetic field between my body and my head is very strong. but if something were to... separate my head from my body.." her voice trailed off. "it's... not pretty." sans directed his gaze towards his probably cold food. macecat had already finished hers. it was silent for a moment. "so, um, your brother... he's got a very loud personality." sans chuckled. "heh, yeah. he may be loud, but he's got a good heart." macecat pushed her plate towards where grillby was standing. she gave him a look, as if to say, 'thank you.' sans pushed himself off of the stool. "well, i better get back home before papyrus loses his mind." macecat stood up. "hey, don't you need to pay for that...?" sans turned around. "grillbz, put it on my tab." macecat laughed.

* * *

back at sans' and papyrus' house, macecat sat on the couch with papyrus and watched an odd show involving what looked like a human (obviously effects, right?). in her paws, she held a bowl of spaghetti. sans had disappeared somewhere. "wow, papyrus, your spaghetti is amazing!" it tasted terrible, but she wanted to give the guy some credit. she grinned widely at him. papyrus blushed. he was beaming. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I AM GRATEFUL YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI! I MEAN, WHY WOULDN'T YOU?" macecat giggled, taking the last spoonful. "yeah, why wouldn't i?" macecat loved papyrus' confidence. she stood up, rubbed her eyes, and set the empty bowl down on the table. "papyrus, is there a spare room for me?" papyrus almost dropped his bowl of spaghetti. "WHAT? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO NAP ALL NIGHT LIKE SANS DOES!" macecat chuckled. "hey, throw me a bone, will you? i haven't gotten a good nap in days." papyrus stomped his feet. "OH NO! A PUN! WHAT IS SANS TEACHING YOU?" papyrus took her to a door. flames came out from underneath it. they licked at her toes, but it didn't hurt. must be magic. "SANS TOLD ME HE WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH! HOW NICE OF HIM! NYEH HEH!" macecat chuckled. "awh, tell him i thanked him." she stepped inside. the room was ... monstrous. clothes were strewn about the floor, there was an untouched treadmill in the middle of the room, and in the corner, an unmade bed. macecat walked towards the bed. she didn't mind messiness. her room back at home was messy. ' _ah, home.'_ she thought. ' _i miss home.'_ macecat put papyrus' blanket on the bed, and moved the weird, greasy ball of blankets onto the floor. the mattress seemed unused... she lay on the bed. macecat thought about her day with sans and papyrus, smiling to herself. then she realized. ' _oh no.'_

it seemed as though someone had fallen for that comedian.


	2. The explanation

the next day, things where as normal as ever. sans slept all day, (papyrus told her this in their conversation while watching MTT) papyrus got up extra early, (does he even sleep?) and it was oh, so bitterly cold. thank Dreemurr papyrus' house was heated. macecat had gotten up with papyrus. she slept well. that was the first time she's had a good night's sleep in a long time.

that morning, she had spaghetti for breakfast. she couldn't stop herself from constantly thanking papyrus for his hospitality. after finishing her spaghetti, she went to the living room to find sans asleep on the couch. ' _i.. feel kind of bad for making him sleep on the couch._ ' she thought to herself. sans always looked totally exhausted, with his tired, droopy eyes and fatigued look about him. maybe there's a lot more to sans? she shook it off. maybe he just doesn't sleep much, judging by his weirdly-made bed. papyrus grinned at her. "MACECAT! YOU SEEM LIKE A VERY TOUGH PERSON, YOU SHOULD BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD WITH ME!" macecat scratched her chin as she sat down at the table, along with papyrus. "i don't know. maybe i'm not cut out for it?" papyrus sticks out his chest again. "DO NOT WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR MENTOR! AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I EXCEL IN.. ROYAL GUARD-ING." papyrus thought about what he said for a moment, before bearing his smile again. macecat smiled back, nodding her head happily. "alright! i'll do it!"

sans came and sat at the table with them, rubbing his eyes. macecat didn't understand the logic just yet, but she'll get there someday. maybe they're just magic. "mornin', pap." sans took a bottle of ketchup out of his pocket, and chugged it down in a few gulps. macecat, slightly horrified, stared at him. "heh, i guess you really... _skulled_ that, huh?" sans almost spit out the ketchup. "did you just...?" at that moment, they both burst into laughter. papyrus stomped his feet. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE SO DISAPPOINTING!" wiping tears from her eyes, she sighed. "ahh, well, papyrus, where do i sign up for this royal guard thing?" sans stared at her. "oh no. you're not going to join the royal guard, are you?" macecat lowered her brows into a look of confusion. "what do you mean?" sans rubbed his temples, throwing the ketchup bottle into the trash can. what a shot. "undyne, the head of the royal guard, is mean. you don't want to, trust me." macecat rubbed her chin. "oh, but i do, i've always doubted my toughness. maybe she and papyrus can train me." sans sighed. "alright, i guess you can, just don't say i didn't warn you." macecat chuckled, getting out of her chair. "well, i need to go and explore a bit. i'm somewhat unfamiliar with snowdin. you can come with me if you like, i know you have to work down at the ruins-exit." sans nodded, getting out of his chair. "first, i need to get on some warmer clothes." macecat was still wearing her blue turtleneck and jeans. she gave sans a look, and he understood. "i hope i'm not being troublesome, you guys are just so nice to me." sans flicked his wrist. "eh, don't worry about it." he walked towards his room to get clothes for macecat.

when he returned, he was holding a large shirt (it was probably something of papyrus') and baggy sweatpants, along with two fluffy gloves. "this should keep you warm. the cold out here is pretty harsh." macecat nodded. "heh, yeah. i guess you could say it might freeze me..." they both said it together. "down to the bone." both sans and macecat laughed. "well, i need to go and put on these clothes." sans chuckled. "sure. you can get changed in my room."

inside sans' room, macecat took off her clothes. her dirty navy blue turtleneck (to cover where her head separated from her body, she hated people staring at this) and her torn jeans, one leg rolled up to reveal the bandage. she tossed them aside, and put on the baggy pants. they didn't fit very well, but at least they didn't rub the wound on her right leg. she put on the shirt, which had the caption 'bad to the bone' on it. she chuckled. she put on the gloves, then picked up her clothes.

exiting the room, she saw sans standing at the door. he was talking to papyrus about something. papyrus, surprisingly, couldn't be heard. then, sans made eye contact with her, and winked. she winked back, grinning. she waited for sans and papyrus to finish talking, and watched as he left the house, the door closing with a 'bang'.

"what was that about?" she asked, making her way down the stairs. "papyrus was just telling me that he needed to go and buy more spaghetti." macecat nodded. "ah. i see. well, i'll meet you at the sentry station. i need to throw these clothes out." sans nodded, and disappeared when she blinked.

after throwing her clothes in the trash, she made her way towards sans' sentry station. suddenly, a flower appeared in front of her. "don't trust that skeleton." said the flower, a grin on it's... face? "get out of my sight. you've already caused enough trouble here." she spat, clenching her fist. she remembered this little menace from the clearing. she could feel it in her gut. the flower disappeared into the ground, and she dropped to her knees, digging at the ground. she heard that high pitched voice behind her. "you're going to regret this.." she turned around, and it was gone... macecat wiped a tear from her eye. "wh- what does it want from me?" she stood up, brushing herself off. "i wonder if sans has heard of this flower." she wondered, continuing to walk towards the ruins.

when she reached the sentry station, she leaned on the wooden structure, sighing. the tall cat paced around it. when she got to the back, she noticed the bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish on the shelves. macecat shook her head, crouching down to pick up one of them. "how can you drink this stuff? gross." then, from above her, she heard sans' voice. "hey, we've all got our own tastes." macecat fell backwards. sans was leaning on the sentry station. "damnit, i didn't see you there." she chuckled. "sorry, i-" sans interrupted her. "it's fine. i just can't be bothered to eat actual food." she laughed, standing up. "hey, i meant to ask. have you heard anything about.. talking flowers?" sans stepped backwards. "hell yeah, i see 'em all over the place." macecat put her paw on her hip. "well, one attacked me. i used to work inside the core. i used to see this flower pop up all over the place." she sat on the sentry station, crossing her arms. "one day, i tried to attack it. it teleported me to snowdin, er- well, inside that forest you found me in." she closed her eyes, trying to remember exactly what happened. "i remember seeing white snow all around me, and darkness in the distance. i looked around to see the flower. i couldn't see it's face. it said something along the lines of, ' _how dare you. you must feel pretty tough._ ' i growled at it, before it knocked me out by grabbing my leg with a long, vine-like tendril." sans chuckled. "heh, tendril. that's a weird word." she laughed. "yeah. anyways, it slammed me against the ground _so_ hard, i got knocked out, and snow fell on me from one of the trees." sans exhaled sharply. "damn, that would have hurt. so you just woke up under snow?" macecat nodded. "thank you for helping me out. i was ... very close to turning to dust." she was tearing up, but she just wiped the tears away. suddenly, sans wrapped his arms around her. "that's alright. i'm glad i found you, i hate seeing others suffer." macecat rested her head on his bony shoulder, more tears streaming down her face. macecat didn't let go, and sans was slightly surprised. but he just rested his head on her shoulder. they hugged for a minute or so, until macecat finally let sans go. her fur was wet from the tears. she wiped them away, a soft smile on her face. sans' smile was soft too. "i- i'm sorry, i didn't want to let go." she looked at the ground, rubbing her eyes. "hey, it's fine. how about we stop by grillby's for something to eat?" macecat nodded softly, beginning to walk in the other direction. "i can pay this time."

when they arrived at grillby's, macecat opened the door, letting sans through. "go right ahead." sans nodded a 'thank you' to her. she followed sans to the counter, and sat in the same seats that they did before. "what do you want?" grillby waited patiently. macecat rubbed her chin. "uhh, i'll have fries this time. and maybe with a glass of water?" sans gestured a '2' with his hand to grillby. he walked into the fire door behind the counter.

sans turned to macecat, and they made eye contact. "so. did you want to go home? because i can take you there, if you want." macecat shook her head. "working in the core is so depressing. nothing ever happens there." she fumbled with her shirt. "i don't have a family to go back to. i just work there because i needed the money." she looked him in the eyes as a tear slid down her face, dampening the fur on her cheeks. "i think i'll have a good life here. i might just move into one of the houses in snowdin." sans chuckled. "really? life is boring here, too." macecat leaned on the countertop. "i disagree! life here is so exciting. you and your brother are so full of life, the monsters are nice, and best of all, i found someone who likes puns." sans' grin grew wide as macecat winked at him. "ah, why would i want you to go home, anyway? you're a nice gal."

grillby came back out with their fries, and set them in front of them, along with a glass of water. macecat's face was as blue as anything. "you... you really think so?" sans grinned, nodding. she took a chip, and ate it. sans, again, didn't touch his food. he just drank a bottle of ketchup. "hm, you must owe grillby a lot of that stuff." she bit her lip. "i guess you could say he might... need to _ketchup_ with how much you've drunk." she and sans laughed. she took a sip of the water, and took 50g out of her pocket. "this is for the food and the ketchup, and a li'l tip." she handed the gold to grillby, who put it inside the cash register. grillby didn't say anything, but gave a friendly thumbs-up. sans chuckled. "thanks, macey." macecat's eyes widened. "did you just..?" sans nudged her, before getting off his seat and walking towards the door. "i'll catch ya later, gonna go and nap. i need it."

macecat stayed there and enjoyed her last few fries. she listened closely to the soft murmur of happy conversation in the room, and thought about the past few days. ' _maybe i should find that flower and thank it?_ ' she pushed away that thought, and turned around. she examined the faces around the room.

a group of dogs sat in the middle of the room. tall, armored ones, hooded ones, and shorter ones. next to her sat a bird-like monster and a fish monster. there were various kinds of other monsters around the room, and macecat enjoyed being around people. she hopped out of her chair, and walked towards the dogs. one of the hooded dogs looked up at her. "hello!" he said. macecat met kind eyes. "hello, my name is macecat. i am new around here." she extended a paw. "what's your name?" the male dog shook it. "my name is dogamy." the other dog chimed in. it was a female voice. (i am dogaressa.) "nice to meet you both!" macecat hooted, a friendly smile upon her face. the two hooded dogs revealed their faces. they were both almost identical, white dogs with big puppy eyes and friendly faces. dogamy had a stubble, though.

"may i?" macecat pointed to the empty seat at the poker-table. "go ahead," grinned dogamy. (you're welcome to!) said dogaressa. macecat sat in the chair, and smiled at the dogs at the table. an old-looking dog leaned over the table. "ehh, i can only see moving things. shake my paw?" the dog's voice was sort of high pitched. as she shook his hand, she examined the tall dog. he was black and white, with squinty eyes. he wore a pink singlet top with a cartoon dog on it, and leopard skin pants. he wielded two 'doggers' which were set down on the floor. macecat sat back down into her seat. "what's your name, mister?" the possibly blind dog furrowed his brows. "doggo." he replied, shifting in his seat. he took a dog treat from his pocket and lit it, putting it in his mouth. macecat chuckled, standing up again, and petting the tall, heavily armored dog. it panted, wagging it's fluffy tail. she sat in her seat, and watched the dogs play poker for hours. they struck up friendly conversations about all kinds of topics.

macecat began to feel very tired. "well, i must be off. i need to get home." all of the dogs waved her goodbye, and she waved back. "see you guys later! thanks for letting me sit with you!" macecat stumbled out of grillby's, and back to sans' house. she opened the door to see papyrus in the kitchen. "AH! MACECAT! WELCOME BACK! I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!" macecat rubbed her eyes. "hello, papyrus! where is sans?" papyrus set the pot down. "SANS WENT TO NAP! THAT LAZYBONES!" macecat chuckled. "i'm going to sleep on the couch tonight. is that okay with you?" "AH, FINE! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?" macecat nodded. "sure! thank you, papyrus."

after finishing papyrus' spaghetti (although it tasted bad, she didn't really mind the taste) macecat went and sat on the couch. she got the blanket papyrus had given her from behind the couch and wrapped herself in it. "goodnight papyrus, tell sans i said goodnight." papyrus squinted. "GOODNIGHT? THEN?" macecat giggled again, slowly dozing off.


	3. Training

the next morning, things were still the same as ever. the typical cold weather and howling wind. macecat liked it. it was a lot better than what you might find in the core. the constant and intoxicating smell of battery acid and the mean workers here and there. she was so glad to finally be out of there. snowdin was so nice. the monsters were so friendly, especially the dogi. how odd it was, a cat getting along with a dog. dogs, in this case. macecat woke up to the smell of burnt spaghetti. she sniffed the air, and screwed up her nose. then, that familiar loud voice. "SANS! YOU'RE UP SO EARLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" macecat opened her eyes to see sans sitting at the kitchen table, his arms crossed. he looked tired. "i didn't sleep at all last night. what's wrong with me?" macecat got up off of the lumpy couch, dragging her mace across the ground. the bottom was slightly flat for this reason. she sat at the table, rubbing her eyes. "what's up, sans? you didn't sleep?" as soon as sans heard her voice, he jumped. "o-oh. i didn't see you there, i-" his face was blue. macecat was very confused. she just shifted in her seat, making eye contact with papyrus. "MACECAT! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS CONFUSED!" macecat just nervously shook her head. "n-no. it's fine. i'm.. going to go and talk to the head of the royal guard." papyrus was beaming. "LET ME COME WITH YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS UNDYNE PERSONALLY!" macecat smiled. "oh really? of course!" she stood up, and realized. "oh no." she had left her sword in the forest. she looked at sans, who was tapping his bony fingers on the table. "sans, would you mind… doing me a small favor?" she asked, leaning on the table. "uhh, of course, macecat, what did you want me to do for you?" he smiled nervously, beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face. ' _hm, wonder what's wrong with him?_ ' she smiled at sans. "uh, i may have… left my sword back in the forest. i'd be so very grateful if you could retrieve it for me." sans nodded. "thank you so much. meet us at undyne's!"

papyrus and macecat made their way towards waterfall. she couldn't wait to meet all of the new monsters out there. "so, papyrus, what's your opinion on sans?" she smiled at him. he was a foot taller than her, but still very tall. she took this moment to look him over. a tall, confident skeleton, he wore what looked like some sort of battle armor. his face was long with a sharp chin. almost the complete opposite of his brother, who was short and round. so cute. wait, what?

"WELL, HE IS LAZY OF COURSE! BUT I STILL LOVE HIM! IF I EVER LOST SANS, I-" macecat put a hand on papyrus' shoulder. "papyrus. your brother loves you so much. maybe… calling him lazy is making him sad? i mean, he means well, you know?" papyrus sighed. "LISTEN, MACECAT. I.. I LOVE MY BROTHER VERY MUCH. BUT I WANT HIM TO TRY AND BE PROUD OF HIMSELF!" macecat giggled. "heh, yeah. i know you do. but, for me, cut the guy some slack? he aches for your acceptance." papyrus beamed at her, giving a thumbs-up. "thank you, papyrus!"

soon, they reached a large, odd-looking house. it looked like a giant.. mermaid of some sort? outside stood a training dummy and a mat with a fish skeleton on it. papyrus walked up to the door, and turned around. "THIS IS UNDYNE'S HOUSE! SHE'S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, WHICH I WILL BE IN SOON!" macecat scratched her chin. "oh! i can't wait to meet her." papyrus proceeded to knock on the door.

the door opened. "papyrus! what took you so long!?" asked a deep, gravelly voice. it was feminine, but deep. "SORRY UNDYNE! I WAS MAKING MY WAY HERE WITH MY FRIEND!" macecat was busy examining the training dummy, and what was odd about it. undyne squinted, then looked back at papyrus. "oh, hello!" she waved at macecat, who had walked towards them. she waved back, smiling.

"so, papyrus, who's your friend?" she asked, pouring the tea. "THIS IS MACECAT. SHE IS HERE TO APPLY FOR THE ROYAL GUARD!" macecat shifted nervously in her seat. undyne was very intimidating. she was tall, slim, and took the appearance of a fish with blue skin and an eye patch over her left eye. her hair was up in a tight ponytail, and she wore a singlet top or a swimming suit of some sort along with blue jeans and fluffy boots. undyne tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. "uhh, yes! i- i'm here to apply and possibly get some training." undyne grinned. "heheh, alright, punk. if you're up for it. show me what you've got, eh?"

outside at the training area, macecat was asked to show her defensive stance. she arched her back, and stiffened up, baring her sharp teeth. "good, good," undyne commented, leaning against her house. "now, attack the dummy with all your might. but first, you need a sword." macecat remembered sans. "hey, uh, papyrus? can i borrow your phone to call sans?" papyrus got out his cellphone, and handed it to macecat. she dialed sans' number, and put the phone to her ear. "what's she doing?" asked undyne, squinting. "SANS HAS HER SWORD!" papyrus out his hands on his hips.

"hello?" there's that familiar voice. "sans? where are you? are you alright?" sans exhaled, shaking his head. "i'm sorry, i can't find it. it appears as though someone has taken it." macecat cursed under her breath. "fuck." sans nearly dropped his phone. "what?" macecat laughed. "oops, sorry. anyways, i have to go. thank you so much for your effort, you can meet us here if you like." sans sighed again. "heh heh, that's alright. i'll meet you back here." macecat chuckled. "alright. see you soon." she hung up the phone. oops, it seemed as though she had gotten lost in the call. she turned around, only to meet undyne's yellow glare. "oh, i'm terribly sorry. i- i don't have a sword, i left it in the forest." undyne shrugged. "eh. whatever. i've got one you can borrow anyways." macecat chuckled nervously.

she stared down at the long sword in her hands. was she really about to try and do this..? undyne signaled her to hit the dummy. with all her strength, she swiped at the dummy. it was torn in half, the top part of the dummy flying off and landing in the water. undyne's jaw dropped. macecat's eyes widened, as she stared at her hands in wonder. "i- i've never really tried that before. was it good for a first try…?" undyne glared. "did you cheat?" she walked over to the dummy, and examined it. "u-uh, no.. i didn't, why?" undyne exhaled. "well now. you're pretty good, hm?" macecat grinned. "so, am i in…?" undyne kicked the lower half of the dummy into the bushes. "not just yet, you need a liiiittle bit more trainin'."

weeks later, after hard work and effort, macecat was finally ready. during this period, she didn't have the time to hang out with sans or papyrus, but sans did occasionally come to watch her train. but, after all her effort, she was finally ready. she was so proud of herself when undyne told her that she'd made it into the royal guard. papyrus was gonna be so proud of her!

undyne set down macecat's new armor. macecat was so happy. tears formed in her eyes as she slide her hands across her new armor, feeling every groove. "undyne, thank you so much for this. i am honored." undyne nodded. "that's fine, punk! you're a real warrior." macecat went to try on her new armor. she took off her clothes, the ones that sans had given to her weeks ago. they smelt of sans. it seemed as though papyrus didn't wear them. after all, she didn't see papyrus change into anything else. and he didn't see her change either. well, at least she washed these clothes. as she slipped into the armor, she shuddered. it had a soft inner lining, perfect for the cold. the lining must protect against cold armor. she slipped into the legs, and put on her cuffs. the legs were made of some flexible material. must be made of magic. the arms had flexible elbow pads with joins. and finally, the body had a large, white glowing heart in the center. as she tied up the lining at the back, she felt a rush of happiness shoot through her. she was finally happy with life. finally, she picked up the sword, running her fingers along the sharp blade and down to the handle, which was wrapped in tough leather. as she stood up, her metal joins clunked together. she stepped outside of undyne's house to meet papyrus, sans and undyne all standing together.

"WOWIE!" papyrus beamed, "MACECAT IS IN AMOR, ISN'T IT EXCITING, SANS?" macecat directed her gaze towards sans. he winked. "heh, yeah, i guess she looks pretty _purr_ fect in that armor." macecat laughed, jumping in place. "alright, punk. your first shift is tomorrow, in snowdin. you'll be guarding where the puzzles start." undyne grinned. "maybe you'll be able to fight a _real_ human."

that night, macecat slept on the couch again. she dreamt about all sorts of things. sans, humans, a bright future. she slept like a brick.

that morning, macecat woke up extra early. she finished her breakfast-spaghetti, before grabbing her sword and storming out of the house. she stood her guard where sans and papyrus' puzzles started, at the box road. she waited for hours. nothing. the wind howled as she stood, and shivers were sent down her spine.

…

nothing on the first day. that's alright. she wasn't all that ready anyway.

a few days later, something _did_ happen though. in the distance, a short figure. they had a bow upon their head, and wore a striped shirt. they bared a blank, patient expression. ' _a human._ ' she thought.

macecat shot up, blocking the human's path.

…

…

"humans aren't welcome around here." she hissed, slamming her mace on the ground intimidatingly.


End file.
